Duck Duck Swan
by leonheartgirl
Summary: Killian and Emma take Hope and Liam to their Open House. Lots of Captain Swan fluff and Charming Family feels. :)


_So I forgot how I even thought of this idea, but Killian and Emma taking Hope and Liam to Open House seemed a must. Lots of fluffy goodness, with some Snowing, Frankenwolf, and Outlaw Queen. Let me know what you think! :)_

* * *

Open house. The two words that used to make Emma bristle when she herself was in school now filled her with a sense of contentment and, to be perfectly honest, sometimes exasperation. But it never stuck around long with Killian at her side, being tugged along by their exuberant dark headed angel as she babbled about who her new teacher was and what friends of hers were in her class this time.

Every single thing of Hope's childhood has been careful and vigorously cataloged. Not just by her parents, but every facet of her very large family. Mary Margaret was able to do this tremendously well, being one of the teachers and she'd collect all Hope's papers and give them to Emma to scrapbook. There was now a collection.

The annual school event was just another step, nine years later. Adding little Liam into the mix, however, made Emma a bit weepy. Killian blamed it on her newly sprouted hormones and she blamed him for the conception of their third child. He had ducked his head low, searing blue eyes peering over dark eyelashes and sinfully smirked, and dear god, she thought his effect on her would have lessened by now, lilting, "Really, Swan? I seem to vividly recall you _begging_ after all that rum on our anniversary-"

She'd smacked him, effectively ending the conversation, while he smugly kissed the top of her head. So there was that.

But her baby boy was going into _kindergarten_. It seemed only yesterday she was pregnant with either of them, and now Hope's eyes were lingering on the "cool" clothes the other girls were wearing (and of course it'd be Ruby and Viktor's daughter, Lucinda, to be the trendsetter at ten years old) while Liam insisted he didn't need her help packing his lunch and that he was a big boy. Right.

"Might as well get this over with, love. You know it'll take at least an hour to wade through the masses," Killian mildly observed, rubbing his hand across his forehead ruefully before he got out.

"C'mon mommy, let's go! I wanna see Rowan and show him my new backpack!" Liam chimed in, his blue eyes bright with excitement as he spoke of his best friend and Henry's little brother. She sighed and smiled, tussling his blonde curls before unbuckling her seatbelt and stepping of the bug. Hope had been standing around waiting impatiently for them, her foot bouncing on the sidewalk.

"Okay, okay, kid, I'm coming. Give your old mom a break," Emma joked, heart warming as Liam's handle instinctively sought after hers. Killian scoffed loudly, shaking his head.

"Darling, if you're old, I shudder to think of what I am."

"Ancient, dad," Hope smirked and danced away from the swipe that came her way. Emma grinned at the two of them and soon they were pushing through the doors, immediately immersed in a sea of children, parents, and harried teachers, at least double their expectations. They stood transfixed for a moment and looked at each other blankly.

"Looks like everybody got busy six years ago," Emma muttered and he grinned devilishly at her, an eyebrow raised. Suddenly Liam yanked on her hand and pointed.

"There's Grandma and Grandpa and Aunt Ruth and Aunt Eva!"

His raucous exclamation carried over the din and they were soon greeted by the Charming clan. David clapped Killian on the shoulder fondly while Mary Margaret hugged Emma, then exchanged as the children clamored over each other.

"How long have you been here?" Mary Margaret asked, fondly caressing her grandchildren's heads and then pressed a hand to Emma's small bump.

"Just made it. Where on earth did all these kids come from?" Emma asked bluntly and David snorted in agreement.

"I have no idea! Normally there isn't this much of a crowd for open house, but it's just been a zoo from start to finish. Poor Grace has had her hands full with them," Mary Margaret told her, a sympathetic smile on her face.

"You mean the Hatter's daughter teaches here?" Killian asked, eyebrow raised.

"Oh yeah," David replied. "She's teaching Ruth and Eva's class and they've been giving her all sorts of mischief with switching places on her."

At this, the twins guiltily grinned at him and Killian and Emma laughed. Her sisters had been trouble from the day they were born, but she'd be damned if they didn't act exactly like she did in her pre-teen years.

"Ah, no harm done! A bit of sport and livening things up is good for the soul," Killian exclaimed, giving them a wink to which the girls giggled madly.

David sighed in turn, looked wearily at his best mate. "Don't encourage them, Jones."

Mary Margaret glanced at her watch and said, "Well, we better get going before we're stuck here all night. How about you all come over for dinner tonight?"

Emma smiled and nodded. "Sounds good, mom. We'll see you then." After they dispersed, she turned to him and said, "Okay, we need to split up to get this done quickly. How about you take Liam and I'll take Hope and we'll meet you two in Liam's classroom after?"

He nodded, taking Liam's hand from her and smiled. "Brilliant plan, Swan. I do believe we make quite the team," he finished cheekily, giving her a wink.

She rolled her eyes with the shake of her head. "You're a sap," she told him fondly, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. Turning to Hope, she gestured forward and they began walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

"…Very bright girl. She always participates in our class activities, and she's certainly got a mind of her own," Mrs. Jasher told her, smiling fondly over at Hope, who was chatting with Lucinda animatedly just outside the door. Emma nodded ruefully at her words, expecting nothing less. "But, that's really all. If she keeps it up, she'll make the honor roll again."

"Killian works with her every night and checks over her homework, so it should happen," she replied. Emma was not the scholar and was a little (a lot) shocked to find out that he was, though it shouldn't have been, seeing as how long he'd had to stay in Neverland passing time. Hope had inherited that and then some- she went through his books faster than he could get another one to her, reminding Emma much of Henry. Pulling herself back from her reverie, she stuck her hand out and shook the teacher's hand.

"It was nice to meet you. We'll probably run into each other again soon for whatever activity Hope sets her heart on." She then made her way out into the hallway towards the girls just in time to bump into Ruby and Viktor. The brunette gave out a delighted squeal and squeezed Emma in a hug, smiling brightly.

"Ruby, I just saw you this morning," she halfheartedly complained and received a slight chuff on the arm.

"Live a little, sheriff! You've obviously been doing some of it," she replied slyly, eyeing Emma's stomach. Hope made a gagging noise beside her, shooting a dark look at her godmother, and Lucinda snickered in amusement, flicking her arm.

"Well that's the end of it. Third time's the charm and I'm done. I'm tired of seeing Viktor for nine months at a time." Emma crossed her arms and Viktor laughed.

"And here I thought we had something special," he teased leeringly.

Emma snorted. "Right, romantic atmosphere with you pulling a baby out of me."

"Only way to do it!"

"Not that I don't mind you stealing my husband, but we probably should get going," Ruby smirked, pulling him and Lucinda along. "I'll see you tomorrow- give your boys my love!"

"So what'd she say, mom?" Hope asked immediately, looking up at her expectantly.

"Oh, just that you're a nuisance, disruptive, failing-"

"WHAT?!" Emma laughed loudly, hugging her daughter close to her side.

"Like you could ever fail, kid. You're just like your old brother."

Hope puffed up at the compliment- she absolutely adored Henry and always had. They'd be inseparable from the time she was born and she'd missed him awfully since he went to college. But then again, they all had.

Seemingly on Emma's brainwaves, she asked, "When's he coming to visit?"

"Next month. They get a fall break weekend. Wait- where's Liam's class again?"

"Right down here."

They turned and it didn't even have to be said for which class was his- the incredible amount of noise bursting forth might as well have been a bright neon sign. A laugh rung out that was none other than Killian's and the girls sighed in unison.

Emma raised a brow at her. "Do we dare?"

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained," Hope quipped, smirking at her mother. Shaking her head, she walked in and immediately stopped, trying to process the scene before her.

"Duck… duck… duck… duck… duck… GOOSE!" Killian roared, swatting Rowan on the head and tearing off around the wide circle of kindergarteners. Shrieking laughter filled the room and she couldn't help but to join in as he let Rowan tackle him around his knees. He glanced up and his eyes met hers, sparkling with glee.

"This is what you've been doing? While I'm off actually getting things done, you're playing duck duck goose?"

He sauntered over to her, shrugging good-naturedly. "Perhaps. Maybe you're just jealous that I've been having all the fun."

Before she could respond, Liam sprinted over to her and yelled, "Oh mommy, you've got to come play with us! Please please please please?"

Emma's mouth fell open slightly as she tried to find a way to beg off- getting up and down off the floor constantly did NOT sound fun- but the look her son was giving her was an _exact_ replica of her husband's, only worse. Damnit.

"Sure, kid." He let out a wild cheer and ran back over. Lips twisted in a rueful scowl, she saw her husband grinning at her out of the corner of her eye. Turning to glare at him, she said, "Don't even start, Jones."

He widened his eyes in what was obviously not innocence, and replied, "I've no idea what you're talking about, love."

She scoffed and promptly plunked herself down beside her son, instantly knowing this was worth it just by the look of sheer enjoyment on his face. Hope stood off to the side with the other parents and who she assumed was the teacher, all watching with varying degrees of amusement. Killian began making his way around the circle, tapping each on the head. He'd hesitate to give a moment of suspense for them, then move on to the next.

"Duck… duck… duck…. duck… duck…" He was nearing her and she already tensed herself, preparing to launch herself to her swollen feet and chase his sorry ass around the circle of little kids. "Duck… duck… duck… duck…" he drew it out as he touched his son's head, and then touched hers. "Duck."

She looked up at him in shock and he grinned cheekily at her, swatting a little girl she was sure was Ariel's daughter and cried, "Goose!"

The game continued on and she somehow avoided getting picked, though that was probably due to her unfamiliarity, when Killian's turn came around again. Liam was chattering with Rowan (who looked just like Robin, good grief) beside him and she was hanging on to every little thing, trying to cherish this moment for when he wasn't so small any more.

Distantly, she could hear him: "Duck… duck… duck… duck… duck… duck… SWAN!"

She gasped and laughed at how clearly proud he was of his clever idea and chased him around the circle, tackling him around his waist. Both were out of breath and she could feel his heartbeat through his shoulder blades.

"I finally got you to chase me for once, love," he teased, looking over his shoulder at her.

She grinned at him. "One time thing."


End file.
